Bella Camellia
“I’ve lost so many people in my life. My friends back at my first home, my parents, my friends at the orphanage, my brother...I can’t lose anyone else, I won’t. I WON’T, DAMN IT!”-Bella announcing her determination to protect her loved ones. ”WIP”-Bella to Ava as Azrael. ”WIP” Bella Camellia is the twin sister of Ava Camellia, the younger sister of Aiden Camellia, the daughter of Inari and Leonard Camellia, and a student of Minerva Academy. She is from the town of Borealis on the snow planet Heimur, and joined the organization known as the Athena Blade to learn to protect herself and find her missing childhood friends. She is the newest vessel of the power of the Angel of Death, Azrael, and the main protagonist of Elysian Knights. Appearance Bella is a teenage girl with fair complexion. She has short white hair with blue streaks at the tips, blue eyes and two white fox ears on the top of her head in place of regular human ears. She most commonly wears a dark-blue, fur-lined hoodie with the symbol of a winged face on the back, along with black pants with sandals. She also possesses a white fox tail. Most curiously, she has the symbol of a large black crucifix on her back, which she claims is just a birthmark as told by her honorary aunt. Azrael Form Unbeknownst to Bella, however, the cross-shaped birthmark is actually a Dark Mark, specifically one of Azrael, the Angel of Death. When the power of her Dark Mark awakens, it disappears and she transforms into an Angel. As an Angel, Bella’s skin is deathly pale. Her hair becomes longer its blue streaks turn black. Her scleras are black with white irises, and her ears are ALSO black and elongate. Black veins appear all over her body, her arms look decayed with clawed hands, she gains four skeletal tails in place of her one fox tail, and lastly, she gains black energy wings and a pitch-black halo over her head. Post-Lunar Cataclysm After the Lunar Cataclysm in Andromeda, Bella goes through another change in appearance. Her hair becomes longer but maintains its blue streaks. She has an eyepatch over her left eye, and her right arm and legs have been replaced with mechanical limbs capable of channeling her Arcane powers. She has also lost her tail. She now wears a navy-blue jacket over a black tank top and black pants with black boots. Personality Bella is mainly an introvert, known to be serious and even a little cold at times. She dislikes crowded areas and generally likes to blend into the background/be invisible to others, meaning she is always rather quiet and hardly ever talks to anyone. She does not like interacting with people she is not close to and prefers to be alone, usually cold, dismissive and uninterested when talked to. She also doesn’t mind the darkness, or being alone in a room all by herself. Also likes reading books and surfing the internet. In reality, however, Bella is very shy and has social anxiety, meaning she gets intrusive thoughts often. She avoids making friends because she believes they’ll either hurt her, die or go missing, and she hates going through that pain. Another reason why she isolates herself is because that she cares only for her loved ones. When she does open up, however, Bella can be a kind, caring and selfless person, only she can be overprotective at times, and deeply worries for her friends. She is also terrified of storms and thinks very little of herself as well. She always tries to be calm and level-headed in tense situations despite being afraid, and always tries to calm down the terrified and goad them to push forward. As Azrael When the powers of the Death Angel awaken within her, she becomes corrupted and her personality takes a dark turn. In this form, Bella is consumed by the same desire to destroy life and consume Ether like all Pandora, and she is the complete opposite of her Azuran form. Azrael Bella is sadistic, cruel, haughty and only ever cares about herself. She is not afraid to do whatever immoral acts she wants and no longer cares about any over her friends. Azrael Bella can also be incredibly short-tempered and even immature, and does not feel any fear, nor empathy and remorse for her actions. She has an intense hatred for her sister, Ava, and desires to make her suffer in the worst way imaginable for what she did. Post-Lunar Cataclysm Background (Do note that this backstory is currently WIP, and thus is subject to revisions at any time.) Bella was born alongside Ava in the town of Borealis on the (colonized) snow planet Heimur, with Aiden being born two years before them. Their parents, Inari and Leonard, were killed on a mission to combat a Pandora attack in a nearby city, and their kids were adopted by friend of their mother’s and were raised in her orphanage. There, she met and befriended Laura Perdita, Anima Izanami and Anthony Rainmist. One day, Ava found a mysterious object outside and brought it into the orphanage, where she became very possessive over it for some reason and talked to it as if it could talk back. A couple days past and Ava had become completely obsessed with it. When Bella and the others examined it, they were suddenly sucked into it and ended up in an unknown dimension which took the shape of a dark corridor. In the midst of their confusion, several Pandora began surging up the hallway towards them. Anima and Anthony tried to fend off while Bella, Laura and Ava stayed behind. Bella saw Anthony and Anima get mortally wounded before she screamed and suddenly blacked out. ..... When she woke up, she found out that she was found unconscious with Ava outside the orphanage. Their childhood friends were nowhere to be seen, and the only sign of them was Laura’s severed arm that was found next to the twins. She decided to attend Minerva Academy on Azura, the same school her parents went to, in order to learn how to defend herself, find her missing friends and protect the loved ones she has left. Powers & Abilities Bella, like the rest of her family, is an Arcane, and thus possesses enhanced physical attributes, the ability to sense nearby life-forces, danger, people in danger and dangerous individuals, nearby Pandora and nether, and regeneration. She is also half-Therian, meaning she has a heightened sense of smell and hearing. She possesses increased speed, agility and reflexes. Soul Arm All Arcanes possess a summonable weapon made of ether known as a Soul Arm. Bella’s in particular takes the form of a naginata, which can transform into a wakizashi, kusarigama and a simple bow with summonable arrows instead of a quiver. Angel Powers When her Angel powers are released, Bella loses all of her ether-based Arcane abilities (excluding her Soul Arm) and in their place gains the nether-based abilities of an Angel, which draw strength from her negative emotions, relationships and experiences. She gains the ability to manifest wings, create and manipulate nether, control over the forces and aspects of death, the ability to summon and command Pandora, telekinesis and four extendable bone tails with retractable blades. She also gains the physiology and properties of a Pandora, losing all of her organs and being able to survive without them, as well as corrosive black blood, regeneration and the ability to absorb ether for sustenance. Her Soul Arm transforms into a trident entirely out of nether, and she can control it telekinetically. However as a consequence to this, Bella will involuntarily turn evil and she gains the weaknesses of a Pandora. Her soul will also transform into a Pandora’s phylactery, and she will die if it is destroyed by a Soul Arm. Trivia * She takes inspiration from both Ruby Rose from RWBY and Kiana Kaslana from Honkai Impact 3. * She and Ava are both bisexual. * She represents the far side of the moon. * Her favorite color is red. * Like Ava, she is 15 years old. * Whenever she thinks about what happened to her friends or expresses anger, her back begins to hurt. * ^^^ This is a result of her accessing negative emotions and bad memories stimulating her Angel powers. * Of all the main characters, Bella went through the most revisions. Category:Glitchee123z Category:Characters Category:Legendverse Characters Category:Heroes Category:Elysian Knights Characters Category:Arcanes Category:Lancer-Type Arcanes Category:Human/Therian Hybrids Category:Vulpinoids Category:Outworlders Category:Dark Mark Bearers Category:Athena Blade Members Category:Minerva Academy Students Category:Squad Radiance Members Category:Main Characters Category:Female Character Category:Camellia Family